


lets do 'it' !!!!!

by skyejade44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Dorks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Funny, High School, M/M, One Shot, Owls, Short, Sports, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejade44/pseuds/skyejade44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi has been dating bokuto for two weeks when he asks if they can do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets do 'it' !!!!!

“Akaashi, come with me!!!!”  
Bokuto yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me with him, we pulled to a halt on the school roof which was strangely deserted, just how I was thinking about how odd it was Bokuto asked me,  
“Akashi what am I to you?”  
The things Bokuto was to me was a pretty long list: a senpai, a friend, a captain, a teammate, someone who I set for and even as of late, a crush not that I would ever say the last one out loud.  
“A teammate, I guess” I said bluntly  
“Oh ok then” Bokuto said looking dejected  
“Hmm what’s wrong?” I asked worried  
“I was rejected by Akaashi huh?” Bokuto said mumbling to himself  
I sighed finally understanding what all this was about, I grabbed Bokuto’s tie and pulled him down to kiss me making him blush  
“You suck at confessions” I said laughing  
“Wait so are we going out?” Bokuto asked still red in the face  
“Guess so” I said smiling at him  
Looks like I can add boyfriend to that list  
************************* A couple weeks later******************************

“Hey Akaashi?” Bokuto asked me as we were walking home from practice  
“Yes Bokuto?” I answered  
“Can we do it?”  
I turned to face Bokuto shocked  
“W-well I was thinking we would wait a while you know?” I said shocked  
Bokuto turned red  
“Yeah but we’ve been dating for two weeks now, ya know” he said shyly  
“You know people normally wait more than 2 weeks before they do it” I said still shocked  
“Oh it’s just in books and movies, it seems to happen staight away” Bokuto said fiddling with his hands  
Just what type of shows was this moron watching?  
“Fine” I sighed as I felt my checks heating up  
”o-ok let’s do it now “he yelled  
“Wait till we get home” I said hitting him  
On the way home Bokuto was bright red and could hardly talk to me.  
“Ok let’s do this” he said as he let me into his room  
“Yeah” I said taking off my school jacket hoping Bokuto didn’t see me blush  
“Um Akaashi what are you doing?” he asked  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” I said blushing  
“Well it’s just that I don’t think you need to be undressed to hold hands”  
“…..”  
“Akaashi stop hitting the walls so hard you might break them!!!”


End file.
